


do not swear in front of small children

by Tysis



Series: Destiny Snippets [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sustained angst is hard to do, didnt work, i hijack destiny lore, i tried to give Ghaul anxiety, mama ikora gunna be pissed, voidwalkers are not quite template
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysis/pseuds/Tysis
Summary: In which Ghaul questions many things, including himself.
Series: Destiny Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	do not swear in front of small children

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck  
Posted from mobile so formatting might be off

“You would betray your god?” Ghaul asked.

“Yes. I would betray the Traveler. A thousand times for them.” As he spoke the Speaker _bloomed _with Light. The world seized, _ tilted _ on its ineffable axis, and Ghaul was lost. The Speaker’s head slipped from his limp grasp and he staggered back, eyes watering under the blinding assault. The Light faded as quickly as it came but it had been there. It had returned, even for the briefest moment. The Speaker laughed, breathless with awe

The Traveler.

Ghaul strode to the viewport and examined the shield. He scrutinized every visible part, looking for a gape or a fissure, any opening for the Light to seep through. Had it woken? Would it now see that he, Ghaul, was the ideal champion against the darkness?

It was obvious to anyone that he, Ghaul, who had fought his way from nothing, from a runt, a weakling, to the greatest of warriors, emperor aside, would be to perfect choice, but-

But staring now at the perfect and unbroken containment of the Traveler, doubt coiled, insidious, and crept into his mind like a dull knife. 

Ghaul's gaze turned blind and distant.

The thought struck him like a lightning bolt, the Speaker was weak. 

The Speaker was trapped, tangled, locked into the bindings not even he could break. 

And the Light has come for him. 

The Speaker had denied, had _ betrayed _ the Traveler for a child (and wasn’t that an entirely putrid can of hive) that he knew nothing about. 

This went against everything he knew, believed in. Was taught. Loyalty to family, yes, but loyalty to the Emperor, to the God first, was immutable. Primary. He was taught that sacrifice to Power was the order of things, that there was nothing more important, so why. Why was the Light returning to the Speaker, after he had condemned the very being that brought it.

“I am nothing more than a child of the Traveller.” The Speaker said. “No more than a son. But what sort of legacy would I be if I let them hurt.” 

Was this the reason?

“You do not know them,” Ghaul tested. 

“I do not.”

“You have never seen them before.”

“Never.”

“You don’t even know their Name?”

“I am fairly certain,” the Speaker said, “that they don’t have one yet.”

Ghaul turned, searching for the Guardian he had brought onto his flagship. 

They were gone. 

Well, mostly. He could just see an arm, waving out from underneath his chair, reaching for the little ghost. He knelt a few feet from the Guardian and he could feel the Speaker watching him warily. Reaching down, he gently nudged the ghost closer to them, keeping his own arms back far enough to not pose a threat. The instant the ghost came into arms reach of them, it vanished. A pair of glowing blue eyes blinked at him from the strangely deep shadows. 

“How are they doing that?” Ghaul asked.

“Doing what?”

“They seem to be merging with the shadow of my seat,” He said, perplexed. 

The Speaker chuckled, “A voidwalker then.”

Ghaul frowned, the lines around his eyes creasing. “Would that not be powered by the Light?”

“The walkers are somewhat of a special case. They keep their secrets well though, only the vanguard would be able to explain it.” 

Ghaul leveled a flat stare at him. 

“I am being honest.”

“What the fuck,” Ghaul stated. 

“_ Fuck,” _chirped a little voice.

They both froze. 

“I am not explaining this to Ikora,” the Speaker said. “Once she comes knocking, and she will, you are entirely on your own.”

“Ikora?” Ghaul asked warily. 

“Warlock Vanguard.” The Speaker said, maliciously gleeful.

“Voidwalker.”

“Mhm.”

“_ Mama!” _

“**Fuck**.”


End file.
